ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Chalk (actor)
}} Gary Chalk (born February 17, 1952) is a British-born Canadian actor and voice actor. He is also known as Garry Chalk. Chalk was born in Southampton, England and moved to Vancouver, Canada in 1957. He has been involved with professional theatre since 1978, and has performed at The Playhouse, The Arts Club and numerous theatres in British Columbia, Ontario and Alberta. The last live stage production he did was A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, where he played Milos Gloriosous. He also performed in Henry IV and As You Like It at The Playhouse, as well as Dracula and Passion at The Arts Club. Most of his career has been in film and television; he had a recurring role on Cold Squad for four years, for which he won Gemini Awards in two consecutive years, and until the close of its ninth season had a recurring role on the science-fiction series Stargate SG-1. He is also a veteran of over 1,500 animated productions including Class of the Titans, and the 2002 remake of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He is also known for his voice work in the Transformers franchise as the voice of Optimus Primal in Beast Wars and Beast Machines, and as Optimus Prime in the Unicron Trilogy. He also voiced the original Megatron in an episode of Beast Wars. In the 2000s, he has appeared occasionally in the Sci-Fi Channel shows Eureka, as Col. Briggs and Painkiller Jane, as Ruben Hennessey. Filmography Animation * ¡Mucha Lucha! - El Haystack Grande, Protozoa, Additional Voices * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Grounder, Captain Rescue, Additional Voices * Alien Racers - * Beast Machines - Optimus Primal * Beast Wars - Optimus Primal, Megatron G1 (episode 38) * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars - Commander Dogstar, Al Negator * Captain N: The Game Master - King Hippo * Charizard Nitan - Tyranic * Class of the Titans - Hercules and Ares * ''Conan the Adventurer - Snagg * Double Dragon - Chopper, Kona, Wild Willy * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - King Guremes * Dragon Booster - Conner Penn/Mortis * Eon Kid - Duke Von Rhymer * Exo squad - Marsala, Genereal Shiva * Extreme Dinosaurs - Badrap * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - BIOK, Metal-Head, Pathfinder, Shockwave * G.I. Joe Extreme - Lieutenant Stone * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) - Man-At-Arms (Duncan), Whiplash * Mega Man - Guts Man * Mighty Max - Additional Voices * Mummies Alive! - Additional Voices * Ranma 1/2 - Genma Saotome (Re Dub) * ReBoot - Turbo, Slash * Robocop: Alpha Commando - Additional Voices * Salty's Lighthouse - Captain Smith * Shadow Raiders - Emperor Femur * Sonic Underground - Doctor Ivo Robotnik * Spider-Man Unlimited - Mr. Meugniot, Additional Voices * Street Fighter - Dhalsim, Burke (Col. Keith Wolfman) * The New Adventures of He-Man - He-Man, Artilla, President Pell, Alcon, Sgt. Krone, Andros, Gross * Transformers Armada - Optimus Prime * Transformers Cybertron - Optimus Prime * Transformers Energon - Optimus Prime Television * Cold Squad - Inspector Andrew Pawlachuk * Painkiller Jane - Ruben Hennessey * Eureka - Colonel Briggs * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation - Silver (voice) * Stargate SG-1 - Colonel Chekov * Dark Angel - Lt. Walter Eastep * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Timothy Aloysius "Dum-Dum" Dugan * Highlander: The Series- Lemonyne * MacGyver- Detective Sweeney/Sargent Harold Gray Movie * Battle in Seattle - Chief Faherty * Freddy vs. Jason - Sheriff Williams * Eight Below - Boat Captain * The Karate Dog - Officer Brunelli * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys - Santa Claus, Bumbles the Abominable Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie - Blitzen * The Fly II- Scorby * Scary Godmother Halloween Spectacular - Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo * Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy - Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo * SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2 - Police Captain * Warriors of Virtue - Mosely (voice) * Fierce People - McCallum * Watchmen - Military General * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins - Vice Principal Grimes Video games * Devil Kings - Devil King * Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals - Optimus Primal * Transformers - Optimus Prime * The Godfather: The Game - Bruno Tattaglia, Al Neri Awards Gemini Awards * 2000-2001 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad * 2001-2002 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad External links * * *Selmak.org: Garry Chalk (fan page) *Savage God Theater biography (dead link as of at least November 15, 2008) *A3UPodcast.com interview with Chalk Category:1953 births Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadians of English descent Category:English film actors Category:English television actors Category:English voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Southampton